Beneath the Dimensions
by anoos
Summary: a crossover that may or may not ripoff the beneath the falls series. if people actually notice this series, please let me know if you want more. (genuine) title suggestions are welcomed. image is by azulmimi99. i do not own svtfoe or undertale, svtfoe is owned by daron nefcy and undertale is owned by toby fox. may or may not have starco
1. an orchid beginning

" _Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Star and Marco stared at each other, not knowing what to make of the situation. They had fallen down after exploring several dimensions together, only to accidentally open a portal above a hole in Mt. Ebott. Now they were in a dark cavern without their dimensional scissors, with no one but this talking flower. (Gee, what a load of exposition) Star was the first to react, squealing "Aw, you're so adorable! I just wanna gobble you up!" Flowey replied "Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused!" "Underground?" Marco asked. "Star, were we meant to go here?" "Uhhhh….." replied Star with a reassuring tone of voice. "Well, someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." "Ok Flowey! What're you gonna teach us, you cute little snowflake?" asked Star in a 'goochy goochy goo' voice. "Star, should we be trusting someone who's acting suspiciously friendly so soon?" Marco questioned with a skeptical tone. "What?" Flowey asked in an innocent voice dripping with sweetness. "You're not going to survive if you don't know the basics. Here we go!"_

 _Marco started to say something, then was immediately taken aback, by his and Star's hearts suddenly glowing. They glowed in the shape of a heart normally associated with love, and Marco was befuddled by this sudden change of events. Star, on the other hand, was running around excitedly, controlling her heart. "WOO-WEE! Marco. Why didn't you tell me we could do this!?" "Uh.. we couldn't, Star. I don't know how to make our hearts glow all of a sudden!?" Marco responded, so very confused. "Ah, but you see, those aren't just your hearts, friends. Those are your SOULS, the culmination of your very beings." informed Flowey. "Your SOULS start off weak, but they can get stronger if they gain a lot of LV." "Huh. Sounds like something of a videogame." Marco replied. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" Flowey explained. "Aw, how sweet." Star proclaimed. "And down here, LOVE is shared through little white friendliness pellets!" Flowey said while looking "Huh?" Both Star and Marco said. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" "Nah, I'm good." "Same here." replied Marco and Star, now both suspicious, moving away from the 'friendliness pellets. "Hey, you missed them." Flowey noted with a slightly miffed expression. "Let's try this again, OK?" "Uh, no thanks, Flowey, it was real sweet of you, but.." said Star uncertainly, both her and Marco moving out of the way again. Flowey started definitely looking ticked off and yelled out, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE_ _BULLETS!_ _Friendliness pellets.", correcting himself at the last word. Marco and Star, now sure that something was up, yet again moved out of the way._

 _Flowey's face, totally unexpectedly changed to something out of their nightmares as he hissed, "You know what's going on here, don't you?" "Hey, I liked you better when you had your adorable face on." lampshaded Star. "You just wanted to see me suffer." spat Flowey. Abruptly, a ring of 'friendliness pellets' formed around Marco and Star. "Uh-oh." they both said in unison. "Narwhal Blast!" yelled Star, launching a narwhal out of her wand, but the narwhal was blocked by the_ _friendliness pellets_ _bullets. "_ _ **DIE.**_ _" growled Flowey, as his ring of bullets closed in on the duo, frantically trying to find a way out, with Marco swatting away at the bullets, while Star kept summoning spells, all of which failed to penetrate the shield inevitably coming towards them, while Flowey cackled in the background. Just then, the bullets dissipated before they could reach the two. Flowey's expression turned to one of a more 'huh?' face, before being blasted away by a fireball, allowing the two's SOULS to slowly disappear. "Wha?" questioned Star, as she along with Marco saw a figure where the fireball came from._

 _The figure, said, "What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths." The voice of the figure appeared to be female, a warm, welcoming tone coming from it. She revealed herself to be a goat woman of some sort with white fur, wearing a long purple robe, and she noticed that the two victims were incredibly high-struck, and paranoid of the attacks from not just the malicious flower, but from her. Trying to calm them down, she said, "Do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through these ruins to see if there is anyone who has fallen down." "Ok, how do we know that you weren't just trying to steal his kill?!" Marco questioned. "Yeah, is that what this is? You some kind of witch?" "I understand if you two were not to trust me. However, if you were to follow me, I promise that I mean no harm." Marco and Star looked at each other. "Do we have a choice?" Marco asked Star. "Well, not all monsters are bad! Besides, we might as well enjoy while it lasts." Star reasoned. Marco hesitated. Toriel, for such a powerful monster, had a friendly vibe coming off her. "You sure, Star? Meh, ok." Marco gave in. "This way, children." Toriel led them into the ruins. However, Flowey emerged as they were leaving, albeit a little charred. "So that girl has the magic wand… Hm… Things just got a little more interesting."_


	2. anticipation

_Marco and Star followed Toriel through the ruins, Star eagerly prancing along, while Marco kept looking at Toriel suspiciously. After Flowey's attack, Marco was paranoid, but slowly started to relax around Toriel, who unlike Flowey, seemed more… like a person. Despite Flowey's cheerful facade, and even when he was laughing at them about to die, none of it seemed genuine. Toriel, on the other hand, (obviously) seemed legitimately happy to have some company. So for now, and for Star's sake who seemed to be more trusting of monsters after the incidents with Lobster Claws and Buff Frog he decided to trust Toriel. But his guard would not lower, as they learned with Flowey the hard way, some people just couldn't be trusted._

 _Moving on with the actual story, they entered a purple room with a pair of stairs leading to the next room. There were piles of autumn leaves on the floor, much to Star's excitement. "LEAVES!" She allowed herself to fall face-first into the pile of leaves and somehow submerging from them, laughing merrily. Toriel cooed silently as she was already beginning to like Star, but Marco replied "Well, I won't deny that looks fun, Star, but c'mon. We've got stuff to do." However Toriel spoke up, "Don't worry, my child. There are many patches like these in the ruins. But it would benefit if you were to take caution in these leaves." Star replied, "Heh, guess they haven't been patched?". Marco just grabbed her from the leaves. "Seriously, Star? You're gonna have to leaf the puns alone." Then they both started laughing and surprisingly Toriel joined in. Marco awkwardly stopped laughing, and said "Ok, ok. Enough puns, let's go Star." "Ok." sighed Star._

 _They proceeded to a room with six panels on the floor with a yellow switch on the wall. "Welcome to your new home little ones. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." Toriel then proceeded to step on some of the panels and flipped the switch. A door opened. Marco exclaimed, "Hey, are those puzzles? You're looking at a straight A student over here!" "Ooh, sounds fun!" stated Star, only to realize, "No wait, no it doesn't!" Marco, Star and Toriel then walked into the next room. "Ok, Toriel. What puzzles shall this bad boy solve today?" asked Marco with a confident tone. "Well my dear, to make progress in this place, you will need to flip several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." Toriel answered as they entered"Wait, what-" "Ooh! Ooh! Now that's way better! Heeyy, I got this!" Star exclaimed, before running towards all of the switches and flipping the ones with arrows pointing at them. "Uh, Toriel? No offence, but aren't puzzles supposed to be... harder?" "Oh, no need to fret, my child. These are only the beginning of these puzzles. Plus, an unintended positive has come up. Your, er, friend, doesn't seem to appreciate challenging puzzles." "Oh. Uh, thanks for telling me." replied Marco, surprised by Toriel's patient answer. After flipping all of the switches, Star ran over to Toriel and Marco, and exclaimed, "Marco! Toriel! Look! I solved it!", bouncing joyfully. "Splendid! I am proud of you little one. Let us move onto the next room." Star then attempted to quietly celebrate to herself, saying 'YES!' but failing to avert attention, making seem somewhat adorkable._

' _As a Mewman living in the underground, monsters may attack you." "Ooh! So we gotta fight back!" Marco guessed. "Oh, yeah don't worry, we're like the crowned couple of kicking monster butt!" Star claimed. "Yeah, we fought several of them where we came from! Wait, couple?" "UhanywaywhatwouldyoulikeustodoToriel!?" asked Star quickly, for some very strange reason starting to sweating and go red. "Er.. I want you to face off this dummy-" "Oh okay!" Star leapt into action and aimed her wand" "Dagger Crystal Heart Atta-" Toriel frantically jumped in and interrupted Star, "Ahh. the dummies are not for fighting!" "Wait, we're not supposed to fight?" Marco realized. "Yes, my child. We don't want to hurt anybody, do we..?" "Weelll… maybe if we absolutely have to… but I guess not." Marco answered. "Well, so be it." Star put aside her wand. "I, Star the Underestimated, will spare your life!". The dummy just stood there. Marco questioned, "Toriel, the monsters up above… they're not exactly fond of us. The way you said that monsters will attack us.. What makes them different?" Meanwhile, Star kept trying to spare the dummy. It looks like it's about to fall over. "The difference is that monsters on the surface have learnt to be aggressive in other to protect themselves, my dear, since there are constant attacks." Just then, the dummy suddenly tired of Star's aimless shenanigans and floated away while everyone stared in disbelief. "Whaaaaaaat?" Marco and Star uttered in surprise. Toriel had a very bewildered look on her face as she just stared at Star. Eventually she spoke up, "The next room awaits." and walked away like nothing happened._

 _While Star tried to figure out what just happened, Marco tried to put it aside and think about what Toriel said. "Huh. That actually makes sense. Uh, so what's next, Toriel?" "Another puzzle, my child. I wonder if you can solve it?" "Ooh! Is it another switch-a roo puzzle?" Star asked eagerly, as they followed her, only to encounter a white frog. "Aww, it's so adorable! Ooh, wait, do you think Buff Frog's kids are gonna grow into it?" Star asked excitedly. Marco replied, "Uh.. no?" The Froggit then blushed, due to being complemented, despite not understanding what Star said. But before they could do anything else, the Froggit then looked to the side, and saw Toriel glaring at it, woe betide it if it dare harm Star and Marco and then shivered and hopped away. "Aw, Toriel, it was so cute!" Star complained. "Forgive me, my child. My motherly instincts can get the best of me. But you were doing the right thing by complementing that Froggit." "Wait, the right thing? You mean that's what we're supposed to do?" Marco asked. "Yes, as it is better to reason out any problems than to solve it over violence." "Well, last time we tried something like that, Star's wand almost got taken away from her, if it weren't for some red two-headed monster who was weirdly honest with his feelings." "Trust me, dear." Toriel reassured, then asking Star. "Why did that monster prevent the loss of your wand?" "Um, because I was hugging him, then Ludo tried to grab my wand… wait, why are you asking me this? Star remembered. "Well, if you are able to pacify that monster just by hugging it, then you should be able to pacify these monsters under here with ease." Toriel told her._

 _They then moved onto the next puzzle, a bridge of spikes. "Wait, this is a puzzle?" Marco asked. "Yes, indeed, that is the next puzzle you are meant to solve." Toriel answered. Star, rather than being worried about the spikes, was more disappointed that the puzzle was actually challenging. "What? What happened to the easy breezy taco peasy switches? Those things were way better!" she pouted. Toriel thought for a moment and then decided, "Here, take my hand for a moment." she told the two. They obliged. Toriel then led them across the spike bridge, walking in a specific track. As they walked near the spikes, they retracted into the ground, making Marco feel glad that he decided not to try and solve it. "Aw, thanks Toriel! That was fun!" Star cheerfully praised. "Yeah, I'll be honest with you, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have made through!" Marco joined on. "Wait, but we could've just Bunny Rabbit Blasted across-" "Star! Too soon! And besides, Toriel just helped us!" Marco chimed in. "You two have done excellently thus far. And many thanks for trusting me. It is very much appreciated." Toriel thanked the two graciously. Marco realized what she meant, and replied "Uh, no problem, Toriel. I, uh.. no hard feelings about that?"._

" _Ooh ooh ooh! What bright new adventures shall we embark on today!?" Star asked excitedly. Toriel, despite getting fond of Star's upbeat and lively energy, still smiled and informed them, "Unfortunately, I must attend to some business. And you must stay here alone for a while." Star then pulled out the puppy dog eyes, subsiding her dog-nity. "Awww, can't you stay here? Pleeeeassee?". But however, somehow, Toriel had developed an immunity against this type. It was a spectacle. "I'm afraid not my child." Marco was super impressed that Toriel managed to resist Star's infamous adorable eyes, because last time he checked, he had never been able to do so. But, that would mean Toriel has had contact with children before… did she once have children? That would explain her motherly nature. Or maybe the monsters here really are cute. Marco pondered all of this before Toriel's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone." She then pulled out an old-fashion looking cell phone. Star then realized, "Um, thanks Toriel. But, uh, don't mean to be rude, but…", she then pulled out her phone. Marco then spoke up, pulling out his own phone, "Yeah, um, we uh.. already have our own phones, Toriel. So thanks for offering, I guess?". They didn't really want to hurt Toriel's feelings, as she had so far done nothing but offer kindness. Toriel, however, took it well, and just simply said "It is alright. I must keep myself informed of the modern technology they make. Here, allow me to exchange numbers. After learning how to do so, Toriel then said. "Now, if you have a need of anything, just call. Be good, alright?". She then turned and left._

" _Welp, time to relax and I guess… obey Toriel?" Marco deducing what they had to do. Star protested, "But Marco, I miss Toriel already!" "Star, Toriel told us to stay here." "Fine….", Star grudgingly accepted. Just then, a small white insect-like creature fluttered past. "Ooh! What's that?" said Star, running after it. "Wait, Star, come back!" Marco exclaimed, running after Star as they ventured into the ruins._

 _ **ok. im done with this chapter. hopefully it wasn't too anticlimactic and boring. any ideas for future chapters are wanted, seriously. jeez, this took longer than it should've been…**_


End file.
